Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Ride 002
Dark Feel!! is second chapter of the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga. Yusei Fudo faces the Skeleton Knight in a Duel. Summary The Skeleton Knight leapd down from the altar to Yusei and imposes a Turbo Duel with Sect as the ante. Yusei refuses to use his friend as an ante. Seeing Yusei is attached to his friend, the knight calls Yusei a human duelist. He puts down his spear and suggests Yusei duel for his soul instead. Yusei accepts. Flames erupt from the ground and form a wall around the altar. This is to be the circuit for their Turbo Duel. Both duelists line up and Yusei is surprised to see that the Skeleton Knight is using his horse, rather than a typical Duel Runner. The two speed off. Yusei moves well into the lead, getting around the first corner, allowing him to go first. He draws a card, but feels a strange presence and hesitates. Yusei Summons "Junk Armor" in Defense Position and plays "Junk Splash" inflicting 500 damage to the Skeleton Knight times the number of "Junk" monsters he controls. The Skeleton Knight is hit by a shower of screws, lowering his Life Points to 3500. Yusei smiles and asks the knight how he felt about that. He Sets a card in the Spell & Trap Card Zone and ends his turn. Looking back at his move; he played a monster in Defense Position and damaged his opponent, Yusei doesn't see any flaw there. However the Skeleton Knight asks him what he is afraid of. Yusei pauses and wonders if there is something he should be fearing. The Skeleton Knight begins his turn and Special Summons "Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer" from his hand using its effect. He gets it to attack "Junk Armor". "Ghost Lancer" leaps into the air and jabs its lance into "Junk Armor", cutting it in two. Since it inflicts Piercing damage, the tip of lance passes through the monster and hits Yusei, inflicting 800 damage. Unlike in his Duel with Sect, the damage Yusei takes is real. Yusei's shoulder pad is broken off and his Duel Runner starts to spin out of control. Yusei manages to regain control and is shocked to have taken such a hit. He wonders what he's up against, but starts to see his soul is attached to this Turbo Duel. Continuing forward, Yusei sees a wall of fire up ahead. He pulls a sharp turn and drives around it. The Skeleton Knight is surprised that Yusei couldn't bear the Dark Feel. He leaps over the flame and overtakes Yusei. Featured Duels Yusei Fudo vs Skeleton Knight Yusei's turn Yusei Normal Summons "Junk Armor" in Defense Position (DEF: 1200) and activates "Junk Splash". (Skeleton Knight: 3500 Life Points) Yusei Sets 1 card in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. Skeleton Knight's turn The knight Special Summons "Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer" in Attack Position (ATK: 2000) using its effect. "Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer" attacks "Junk Armor", destroys and inflicts Piercing damage. (Yusei: 3400 Life Points) Yusei's turn Yusei activates "Advancing March", Special Summoning "Junk Blader" in Attack Position. It gains 400 ATK due to its effect. (ATK: 1800 → 2200) Yusei Normal Summons "Apprentice Warrior of the Screw" in Attack Position. (ATK: 500) he uses "Apprentice Warrior of the Screw" (Level: 2) and "Junk Blader" (Level: 4) to Synchro Summon "Mighty Warrior". (Level: 6, ATK: 2200) "Mighty Warrior" attacks and destroys "Hellfire Spearsman - Ghost Lancer". (Skeleton Knight: 3300 Life Points) "Mighty Warrior's" effect inflicts 1000 damage to the Skeleton Knight. (Skeleton Knight: 2300 Life Points) Skeleton Knight's turn The Skeleton Knight Normal Summons "Hellfire Sleeping Princess - Ghost Sleeper" in Attack Position. (ATK: 1300) he plays "Polterimization" Summoning a currently unidentified monster. Featured cards